


Day 9: Buried Alive

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Buried Alive, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Crashes.Rumbling.Falling rock.Dust everywhere, choking, suffocating.Darkness.Buried alive.Help me!No air.I’m going to die…..Please!I’m sorry!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Kudos: 68





	Day 9: Buried Alive

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** blood and descriptions of pain

Black spots danced in his vision. Peter groaned, lifting his arm to tap at the com unit in his ear, but froze when he came upon resistance. Both of his arms were trapped, stuck under something. He tried to shift his torso and screamed when pain ripped across his chest and up into his neck. His eyes snapped open to find pitch darkness. 

Grunting as the tremors of pain slowly faded, he let his eyes adjust to the dark. It seemed that he was lying in a small alcove under a….collapsed building? 

Peter started breathing faster, and that's when he noticed the shard of metal impaled in his stomach. Blood was pooling in his suit and oozing out the ripped edge, and he wondered why he hadn't realised sooner. Now that his mind was sharp (no pun intended), he could feel the pain of the metal in his abdomen, spiking whenever he took a breath. 

His chest tightened, and he fought the urge to give into the tears pricking his eyes and the panic making his mind hazy. 

_Spider-Man, come in._

Peter almost choked in relief at hearing Captain America's voice in his ear. 

"Help," was all he could say, eyes flicking over the tiny space he was trapped in. 

_Spider-Man, are you alright? Where are you?_

Peter felt woozy. His head was spinning and all he wanted was to go to sleep. 

"Under...building…" he murmured. 

A new voice came into his ears. _Pete, where the heck did you just say you are?_

"Mstr Stark," Peter whimpered, the pain pushing him to his breaking point. "Trapped...blood...h'lp…"

_Hang on, kid! I'm coming to get you._

With a moan, Peter turned his head to the side - one small tear leaked out of his eye and dripped down his nose. He sniffled and tried to take deep, even breaths. He was okay. This wasn't then…

He heard the sound of repulsors somewhere above him and the rubble shifted. A rock pressed down on the metal in his chest, and he screamed, his fingers clenching and unclenching as the white-hot pain shot through him over and over again. 

Then the rock was gone, and fresh air was taking place of the stale, musty air he'd been breathing. He inhaled and exhaled sharply, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Then Mr. Stark was there in his Iron Man suit.

"Peter! Pete, talk to me!"

"'M here," he mumbled. "Hurts."

"I know it does, but I'll fix it," Tony soothed, scooping Peter up. The boy bit his lip to stifle his cries as the metal was jostled and then there was a prick in his arm and then Mr. Stark's face was fading into black.

* * *

_Crashes._  
_Rumbling._  
_Falling rock._  
_Dust everywhere, choking, suffocating._  
_Darkness._  
_Buried alive._  
_Help me!_  
_No air._  
_I’m going to die….._  
_Please!_  
_I’m sorry!_

Peter sat upright, hyperventilating. He gripped his hair and tugged at it while he choked on his own breaths.

"Kid! Hey, Pete, it's okay. You're safe." Suddenly Mr. Stark was there, and he was urging him to focus on his voice and breathe slowly. Peter obeyed and he fell forward, utterly exhausted. Strong arms caught him and gently pushed him back onto his pillows.

"That was a very intense panic attack," Mr. Stark said quietly. "Want to tell me about it?"

Peter blinked tiredly. "I'm okay, I just had a dream about the Vulture."

"The plane?" Mr. Stark guessed, brows furrowed in sympathy. 

"No, the building."

Suddenly, there was silence. Peter opened one eye slightly to see Tony staring at him in horror, face white. "What building?" he asked carefully. "I want the truth, Peter Benjamin Parker."

Peter bit his lip. "He might have tried to kill me by cutting the building's support beams so that they fell on me? I was able to get myself out, though."

Tony felt sick. He'd taken away the kid's suit, letting him be trapped under a building with naught to protect him but a pair of overused pajamas! What kind of a mentor was he?

"I know what you're thinking," Peter said softly, opening both eyes to look at Tony. "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." He reached out and covered Tony's hand with his own.

Tony made a strange noise in the back of his throat and leaned forward to hug the kid, squeezing him tightly. "Oh, I love you, kid. I promise I'll keep you safe from now on!"

Tears dripped from Peter's eyes into Tony's shirt, but neither cared. "I love you too, Mr. Stark," Peter sobbed, "and I know you will."

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
